La proposición perfecta
by PupeHz
Summary: ¿Acaso no era una auténtica locura casarse con su secretaria sólo para que su hija tuviera una madre? No era eso lo que Mina pensaba. La secretaria de Yaten llevaba años enamorada de su jefe, pero quería que aquel matrimonio fuera por amor y no por conveniencia...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola :3 bueno aqui con una nueva adaptacion del libro "La proposicion perfecta" de Liz Fielding espero que les guste :) es una linda historia._

_Espero sus oponiones._

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Yaten, ¿qué ha pasado? Tenía que reunirse a las nueve con los topógrafos. Me han llamado desde la obra.

-Mina... -la voz de Yaten Kou sonaba como si estuviese infinitamente cansado-. Lo siento. Debe ría haber llamado. Discúlpate en mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una pequeña crisis en casa.

-¿Crisis? -a Mina Aino le dio un vuelco el corazón-. ¿No estará enferma Serenity?

-No, está bien, pero acaba de despedir a otra niñera. ¿Serenity había «despedido» a la niñera?

-No me diga que una niña de tres años ha sentado a la señora Collins en el sofá y le ha dicho que sin tiéndolo mucho tenía que prescindir de sus servicios.

-La señora Collins se despidió hace un mes -con fesó el señor Kou-. Dijo que tenía «problemas familiares». La agencia ha estado mandándome sustitutas desde entonces, pero a Serenity cada vez se le da mejor espantarlas. Esta mañana no ha dejado de gri tar hasta que la pobre mujer ha abandonado la casa.

-Quizá debería preguntarle a Serenity qué quiere ella. Puede que se sintiera más a gusto con una ni ñera interna.

-Puede que ella sí, pero yo no.

Ya lo habían comentado otras veces, y él estaba cla ramente en contra de tener viviendo en su casa a una desconocida, pero la felicidad de Serenity era más impor tante que sus pequeñas manías, y él tenía que reconocer que su hija era una persona con sentimientos propios.

-¿Ya se ha calmado?

-Como cualquier mujer, Mina, ahora que se ha sa lido con la suya está feliz -bromeó él-. La agencia está intentando encontrar a otra niñera, y casual mente mi madre está en no sé qué conferencia y mi hermana se mudó a Estrasburgo el mes pasado. Creo que tendré que trabajar desde casa hasta que en cuentre una solución, al menos durante el resto de la semana. ¿Te importaría traerme todo el material que hay en mi mesa? ¿Y el correo?

-Por supuesto -dijo Mina-. Estaré allí antes de mediodía.

Llamó a los topógrafos para aplazar la reunión y se sentó un momento para alzar su propia coraza protectora. Serenity no era la única que ansiaba recibir las atenciones de Yaten Kou. Y su amor. Pero ella tenía veinticuatro años, y no podía tirarse al suelo y llorar hasta que él le hiciese caso. Era Mina, la secretaria perfecta e infalible en la que siempre se podía confiar.

Yaten Kou era irresistible. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, recién enviudado, con el ros tro marcado por el dolor, con su hija pequeña en un cochecito a su lado, había sabido que no debía que darse allí. Pero momentos después de comenzar la entrevista de trabajo él había recibido una llamada urgente, y ella había tomado en brazos a la pequeña, que no dejaba de llorar, y había estado jugando con ella en recepción hasta que él había terminado. Acto seguido Yaten había salido a buscarla y le había anunciado que el trabajo era suyo.

-Pero no sabe nada sobre mí -objetó ella.

-Sé que sabe lo que hay que hacer y lo hace. Para mí es suficiente. ¿Puede empezar ahora mismo?

Mina sabía que no era nada bueno enamorarse del jefe, y menos a primera vista. Antes o después encon traría otro trabajo, un trabajo en el que su corazón no estuviera sufriendo cada minuto de cada día. Pero Yaten parecía desesperado, y Serenity se había aferrado a ella como a una tabla de salvación. Y así había pasado ya más de dos años y medio en el estudio de arquitec tura de Yaten Kou, descubriendo lo que había que hacer y haciéndolo sin esperar a que se lo ordenaran.

Reunió las carpetas que Yaten le había pedido, tomó su ordenador portátil y dio instrucciones en re cepción para que redirigieran las llamadas a su casa. Al pasar por el espejo del vestíbulo observó que sus cabellos seguían escapándose del pulcro moño que según su peluquera se mantendría en su sitio en me dio de una fuerte galerna.

Tenía que prestar más atención a su apariencia, aunque por suerte o por desgracia Yaten no habría no tado nada aunque se hubiera puesto una minifalda por encima del ombligo. Y a Mina le partía el corazón, pero la verdad era que él no la veía como a una mujer.

-Papá, léeme un cuento.

-Estoy ocupado, Serenity -respondió Yaten con cierta irritación. Su hija parecía feliz desde que se había ido la nueva niñera.

La pequeña le puso un libro sobre el regazo. Era un libro Viejo y muy desgastado,

-Quiero leer este -insistió ella. Al ver lo inútil de su negativa, Yaten tomó el li bro en sus manos.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?

-Me lo dio Mina -exclamó ella orgullosa-. Mina es muy buena. Quiero mucho a Mina.

-Sí, sí, lo sé -dijo él con una sonrisa. Abrió el li bro y vio que en la primera página había algo escrito con letra infantil: «Este libro pertenece a Mina Aino». Era uno de los libros que Mina había lle vado a la oficina para los días en que él no tenía donde dejar a Serenity y ella cuidaba de la niña. Quizá era eso lo único que quería su hija, ver a Mina. Echó un vistazo al reloj. ¿Por qué estaría tardando tanto?

-Léemelo, papá-insistió Serenity saltando a su regazo,

-Por favor -la corrigió él automáticamente.

-Por favor, papá... -dijo ella sonriente. Era la viva imagen de su madre. En los oídos de Yaten re sonó su voz suplicante. «Por favor, Yaten, déjame...»

El sonido del coche que se detuvo frente a la casa lo liberó del doloroso recuerdo, mientras Serenity co rría a la entrada. El la siguió y abrió la puerta, y su hija se lanzó a los brazos de Mina.

-¿No te interesaría cambiar de trabajo? -pre guntó Yaten con una sonrisa-. Serías la niñera mejor pagada del país.

-No, gracias -repuso Mina con la niña en brazos mientras dejaba las carpetas y su ordenador sobre la mesa-. Además, Serenity no necesita una niñera, sino una madre. Siento haber tardado tanto. El tráfico es taba terrible. Me vendría bien un café.

-Adelante. Ya sabes dónde está todo. Yo también tomaré otro.

-¿Vienes conmigo? -preguntó Mina a la pequeña.

-Yo también quiero café -dijo Serenity imitando a su padre.

-Oh, ¿café de naranja o café de manzana? -pre guntó Mina muy seria. Serenity se echó a reír.

-Estaré en el estudio -dijo Yaten, y salió de la ha bitación sacudiendo la cabeza.

-En un momento estaremos con usted.

Mina dejó la bandeja del café sobre el escritorio e instaló a la niña con un cuaderno y lápices de colo res en otra mesa.

-Papá y yo vamos a estar ocupados un rato. Ahora quiero que me hagas un dibujo muy bonito para ponerlo en la oficina, ¿quieres?

-Vale.

-Buena chica- dijo Mina sonriente. Yaten la mi raba con admiración. Sirvió el café y revisaron rápi damente el correo de la mañana-. Ya lo he despa chado casi todo.

-Como siempre. ¿Eso es todo?

-No -dijo ella. Había llegado la hora de la ver dad-. Queda esto -con el corazón en un puño le ten dió una hoja de periódico con un papel grapado.

-¿Contactos? -preguntó él desconcertado-, ¿Qué es esto?

-Eso mismo, una sección de contactos. Le he preparado un anuncio para que lo revise.

-«Viudo, 34 años, con una hija pequeña, busca mujer cariñosa, N/F, SH, para RLP» -leyó Yaten en voz alta. Levantó la vista del papel y dirigió a su se cretaria una mirada interrogante.

-No fumadora -explicó ella alzando una ceja-, con sentido del humor, para relación a largo plazo.

-Mina, por favor, esto no irá en serio.

-¿Por qué no? Su hija ha rechazado a cuatro ni ñeras expertas y altamente cualificadas en el mismo número de meses. Está intentando decirle de la única manera que puede que necesita algo más de lo que usted le da. Una madre. Y usted es la única per sona que puede dársela.

-Hago lo que puedo -protestó él-. Pero tengo que trabajar. Mucha gente depende de mí. El estu dio, incluso tú. Si yo no trabajo, nadie cobra.

-Precisamente por eso necesita una madre. Y comprendo que usted no tiene tiempo para buscarla, por eso he redactado el anuncio. O podría acudir a una agencia. Mucha gente en su situación lo hace.

-Tienes razón. Es posible -reconoció él-. Agra dezco tu preocupación. Lo pensaré.

-Han pasado tres años, Yaten -dijo ella, negán dose a cambiar de tema-. Serena habría querido que siguiera adelante con su vida. Y que Serenity tu viera lo que todos los niños necesitan.

-¿Y dónde voy a encontrar una mujer que quiera hacerse cargo del hijo de otra?

-No es tan extraño hoy en día, con tanto divorcio... Pero los dos sabían cuál era el problema. Ninguna podría ser tan maravillosa, tan perfecta, tan hermosa como Serena.

-¿Y cómo podría estar seguro de que al cabo de un año esa mujer cariñosa con sentido del humor no me pondría una demanda de divorcio para quedarse la mitad de lo que tengo?

Mina ya había contado con que Yaten utilizaría to das las excusas posibles para descartar la idea.

-Creo que podemos confiar en Serenity para desen mascarar a cualquier posible cazafortunas. Al menos aquel comentario lo hizo sonreír.

-Sí, supongo que sí -dijo reclinándose en su si llón y observándola con los ojos entrecerrados-. Has pensado todo esto muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Claro. Dime una cosa, Mina. ¿Aceptarías tú un matrimonio de conveniencia como ese?

Allí estaba. Se había abierto la puerta que tanto tiempo había esperado.

-¿Me lo pregunta en serio? -dijo con voz tran quila, aunque los latidos de su corazón debían oírse al otro lado de la calle.

-Sí. Quiero saber si te casarías con un hombre que no estuviese enamorado de ti.

Mina negó con la cabeza. Sus cabellos seguían es capándose del maldito moño.

-No, Yaten. Lo que quiero saber es si me está proponiendo que me case con usted.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

**.**

EL MUNDO pareció detenerse un instante, mientras Yaten Kou intentaba decidir si Mina hablaba en serio. Estaba sentada frente a él, como todos los días en el trabajo. Tenía el mismo aspecto, alerta, con el esbozo de una sonrisa en los ojos, controlando todo lo que la rodeaba, excepto sus cabellos. Y esperando una respuesta a su pre gunta.

Mina le había hecho una pregunta seria, y espe raba una respuesta seria. Si era «no», no se sentiría ofendida. Esto no era cuestión de sentimientos o emociones. Era una solución a un problema que es taba empezando a afectar no solo a su vida, sino a su trabajo y a su estudio de arquitectura.

Y en el fondo aquella solución tenía todo el sen tido del mundo. Conocía a Mina perfectamente. Era trabajadora, amable, fiel, y bajo su apariencia for mal, Yaten sabía que tenía sentido del humor. Y ella lo conocía a él, lo entendía perfectamente y no espe raría de él nada más que lealtad y amistad. Era la es posa perfecta para él. Pero que él fuera el marido que ella buscaba era una cuestión enteramente dife rente.

-¿Tú no te plantearías venir a vivir aquí?

-¿Dejar mi trabajo y cuidar de Serenity y de usted a jornada completa? ¿Cómo qué? Lo siento, Yaten Sé que a usted le vendría muy bien, y adoro a Serenity, pero no sería precisamente un pasó adelante en mi carrera. Será mejor seguir con la idea del anuncio.

En aquel momento se acercó Serenity con su dibujo.

-Ya casi está terminado, Mina -dijo mostrándo selo a ambos. Eran tres figuras junto a una casa-. Papá, Mina y yo.

-Es precioso, cariño -dijo Mina, asombrada de que su voz sonase firme-. ¿No vas a pintar unas flo res en el jardín?

La pequeña asintió y volvió corriendo a su mesa. Yaten había aprovechado la pausa para enfrascarse en su agenda. No importaba, se dijo Mina. Ya había puesto el tema sobre la mesa. Le convencería de po ner el anuncio, y le daría tiempo para conocer a al guna de las numerosas mujeres que sin duda respon derían. Estaba segura de que invariablemente él se echaría atrás al ver que esperaban de él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

-He aplazado la cita con los topógrafos en la obra para mañana -dijo con naturalidad-. A las nueve y media. Traiga, a Serenity a la oficina y yo cui daré de ella.

Él anotó algo en su agenda y levantó la vista.

-¿El martes que viene te parece bien? -preguntó.

-¿El martes que viene?

-Supongo que a mediados de semana el juzgado estará más tranquilo. Porque no querrás una boda por todo lo alto, ¿verdad?

-¿Boda? -Mina palideció profundamente.

-Me has preguntado si te estaba proponiendo que nos casáramos. Si tengo que elegir entre ti y el anuncio, me quedo contigo. Porque hablabas en se rio, ¿verdad?

Como propuesta de matrimonio era un desastre, pero se la había hecho el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces no veo ninguna necesidad de esperar. Yo estoy libre el martes, si a ti te viene bien.

Mina había tenido una visión de velas, rosas ro jas, un anillo de diamantes. Una proposición per fecta seguida de una boda perfecta, vestida de blanco y de largo, con un cortejo de damas de ho nor, y toda su familia emocionada mientras ella avanzaba hacia el altar para unirse al hombre de sus sueños. Y de repente había renunciado a todo aque llo. Pero Yaten le había pedido que se casara con él. Más o menos. Y aunque el romanticismo hubiera brillado por su ausencia, así era como ella lo había planeado.

-Sí, me viene bien -respondió con el tono casual de quien habla de una reunión para un proyecto-.

¿Quiere que me encargue de los detalles?

«Por favor, di que no. Di que lo harás tú».

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Quiere que invite a alguien? ¿Colegas? ¿Su fa milia?

-¿Crees que es necesario? -preguntó él frun ciendo el ceño-. Preferiría que fuera lo más sencillo posible.

¿Ni siquiera pensaba invitar a su madre, o a su hermana? Mina no había esperado la boda del siglo, pero al menos una ceremonia sencilla...

-No, no es necesario. Solo harán falta dos testi gos. Los buscaré.

-Y tendrás que buscarme una nueva secretaria -dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Es una pena, pero nin gún plan es perfecto.

-No -dijo ella, por una vez de acuerdo con él. Pero se repitió que había alcanzado su objetivo ini cial, y que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para tra bajar en la siguiente fase: conseguir que Yaten se enamorase de ella.

-Bien, entonces asunto resuelto -concluyó él-. Si ya has terminado de arreglarme la vida, ¿pode mos echar un vistazo al contrato de Maybridge?

Sin esperar a su respuesta, Yaten hizo una pelota con el anuncio que ella le había preparado, la tiró a la papelera y abrió una carpeta.

-Oye, ¿por qué no paramos un poco? -propuso Yaten cuando su hija los interrumpió por tercera vez-. Le daré de comer y la acostaré a dormir la siesta, y podremos trabajar un par de horas más en paz.

-Tengo una idea mejor -dijo Mina-. Yo me en cargo de Serenity y usted puede continuar con esos pre supuestos.

-¿De verdad? -dijo él. Se pasó una mano por la larga cabellera platinada y un mechón rebelde se quedó erguido en su coronilla. Igual que la primera vez que lo había visto, hundido e intentando hacer frente al desastre que la vida le había puesto delante. Entonces había tenido que dominarse para no exten der la mano y alisárselo. Una vez más volvió a re primir el impulso.

En la casa reinaba el silencio. Yaten subió a la ha bitación de Serenity, y desde la puerta entreabierta vio a Mina sentada al borde de la cama acariciando los rizos rosados de la pequeña. El corazón se le encogió ante la dulzura de la escena. Mina tenía razón. Aque llo era lo que necesitaba su hija.

Al verlo en el umbral Mina se llevó un dedo a los labios, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-Tú haces que parezca muy fácil -dijo él según bajaban las escaleras.

-Será la práctica -respondió ella-. Tengo una do cena de sobrinos. Supongo que tendrá hambre. ¿Co memos algo, o quiere volver al trabajo ya?

-Vamos a comer. Encargaré que traigan algo. ¿Qué te apetece?

-Puedo preparar algo yo misma. Algo de pasta, o unos huevos.

-¿También sabes cocinar? -preguntó él alzando las cejas.

-Es un hombre con suerte, Yaten. Mi madre es una mujer chapada a la antigua. Nos enseñó a mane jarnos en la cocina.

Yaten pensó que no sabía nada sobre ella. Ni si quiera dónde pasaba las vacaciones. Los últimos tres años se había encerrado en su trabajo para llenar el va cío emocional y se había apartado de todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer esto, Mina? Las ventajas son evidentes desde mi punto de vista, pero tú eres joven. Tienes toda la vida por delante. Deberías bus car un hombre capaz de darte... -«todo», estuvo a punto de decir-. Un poco de romanticismo.

-Eso buscan las chicas de la oficina, y siempre acaban llorando en la salita del café y comiendo de masiado chocolate. No sé si vale la pena.

-No lo subestimes.

-No subestimo el amor -dijo ella, y una sombra de tristeza pasó por sus ojos. Pero la disipó enco giéndose de hombros-. Pero no creo que se encuen tre en un club un sábado por la noche.

Así que a ella también le habían roto el corazón. Entonces quizá pudieran formar una buena pareja. Y sin embargo...

-Quiero que me prometas una cosa -dijo Yaten después de una breve pausa. Ella le dirigió una mi rada curiosa-. Si algún día te enamoras... de verdad, al cien por cien... prométeme que me lo dirás. No te obligaría a quedarte a mi lado.

¿Cómo decirle que ya estaba enamorada, y que jamás dejaría de estarlo? No era el momento de de cirle algo así, ni tampoco que, al igual que su madre, era una chica chapada a la antigua que creía en el matrimonio «hasta que la muerte nos separe».

-¿Mina? -insistió él posando una mano sobre su brazo. Su mirada era dolorosamente intensa.

-Prometido -dijo ella por fin.

-Gracias. Quizá ya que estás aquí podrías echar un vistazo a la casa -sugirió él de buen humor-. Po drías instalarte en la habitación que da al jardín. Serena la diseñó para los invitados, tiene práctica mente todo lo que puedas necesitar.

Mina estuvo a punto de echarse a reír y decirle que no hacía falta llevar tan lejos lo de la relación platónica, pero el instinto le dijo que no era lo ade cuado en aquel momento. Cuando había provocado aquella situación ya sabía que su corazón iba a tener que esperar, al igual que todo lo demás.

_._

_._

_M_

_y_

_Y_

_._

_._

Hola :3 me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capi, hoy dejare dos porque no creo tener tiempo mañana hare un viaje corto

pero pienso subir uno diario :) es una historia corta.

Saludos

feliz fin de semana

*~PupeHz.~*


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

QUÉ DICES que has hecho? Mina, cómodamente instalada en el sofá de su mejor amiga con una taza de té entre las manos repitió la noticia.

-Le he pedido a Yaten Kou que se case con migo. O al menos lo he manipulado para que me lo pida él a mí, que viene a ser lo mismo.

-¿Cómo? Quizá pueda utilizar el método con Nicolas -bromeó Rei-. Contigo nunca se sabe, Mina. Sabía que estabas loca por él, pero que hubieran avanzado tanto las cosas... Tu madre estará feliz.

-No lo sabe. Nos casamos el martes en el juz gado. Solo estaremos los dos y dos testigos, y quería saber si Nicolas y tú querríais serlo.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? A tu madre le dará un infarto.

-Ya, pero esto no es exactamente un cuento de hadas. Por eso voy a contárselo el miércoles.

-Tú estás embarazada -dijo Rei súbitamente.

-Paso a paso, por favor. Para eso primero tiene que besarme -dijo Mina con una extraña sonrisa.

-Oh, no me lo puedo creer. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

¿Realmente lo sabía? Por la mañana estaba convencida, ¿pero y si seguía en la habitación de los in vitados cuando cumplieran las bodas de plata? ¿Y si Yaten nunca llegaba a verla como algo más que «la buena de Mina»?

-Tendré al hombre que amo y a una niña encan tadora -se recordó en voz alta. Estoy trabajando en ello.

-¿Y el fantasma de su primera mujer, por ejem plo? Siempre se interpondrá entre vosotros -al no responder nada Mina, Rei siguió presionando-. ¿No era una belleza? ¿No era una auténtica rosa in glesa?

Mina, sin embargo era celta de la cabeza a los pies, cabello rubio, ojos azul oscuro, y un metro sesenta y siete con tacones.

-Supongo que tendré que sacar las tijeras de po dar -bromeó Mina. Su amiga no sonrió.

-En fin, si es lo que quieres, Nicolas y yo seremos los testigos. ¿Es lo que quieres?

-Lo quiero, Rei. Y quiero ser necesaria para él y para la niña.

-No te infravalores. Tú vales más que eso.

-Esta mañana a las diez nada estaba más lejos que el matrimonio de la cabeza de Yaten, y a las once él mismo había puesto la fecha -Mina alzó una ceja y sonrió con inocencia-. ¿Crees que me infra valoro?

Rei se quedó mirando a su amiga un momento y repentinamente rompió a reír.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos tomando té, y no champán? -dijo mientras iba al frigorífico a sacar una botella. Parece que lo tienes todo pensado.

-Hasta el mínimo detalle. Mi madre estará en cantada de colocar a su hija pequeña, y mi padre con tal de no tener que tomar parte en la organización agradecerá no haberse enterado.

-Vamos, estás exagerando -Rei frunció el ceño-. Tus padres no son así.

-Oh, en cualquier caso ya será demasiado tarde -sonrió Mina-, Aunque sí tengo un problema. ¿Qué voy a ponerme el martes?

-Algo elegante.

-Pero sencillo -Mina no quería aparecer en el juz gado con nada parecido a un vestido de novia. Pero aunque solo hubiera un par de testigos, quería que fuera una boda de verdad. Aunque la ceremonia fuese poco más que una formalidad, el martes iban a unirse en matrimonio. Yaten iba a tomarla como es posa, y pensase lo que pensase el resto del mundo, Mina quería que él lo tuviera muy claro.

-Siento que hayas tenido que venir, Yaten -dijo Mina cuando salían del registro-. Me dijeron que te nías que firmar los papeles personalmente.

Al salir de la oficina por la mañana Yaten le había pedido que empezase a tutearlo, y aunque le había resultado extraño las primeras veces, se estaba acos tumbrando rápidamente.

-No pasa nada. De todas formas teníamos que sa lir. En los bancos quieren tu firma para las cuentas, la tuya personal, la de la casa...

-Oh.

-Cómo vas a dejar de trabajar, había pensado darte una asignación equivalente a tu sueldo. Pero si necesitas más...

-No, no -negó vigorosamente Mina mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No ha bía pensado que él le siguiera pagando un sueldo, pero así era como él la veía, y no debía olvidarlo.

-Y necesitas un anillo.

Mina sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Un anillo -repitió. Con el aire distante que ha bía tenido toda la mañana, oírle pronunciar aquella palabra era maravilloso.

-Podemos ir a comprarlo ahora.

El joyero los felicitó calurosamente cuando le pi dieron una alianza. Mina le dio las gracias y observó que Yaten parecía levemente desconcertado.

-¿Qué buscaban? ¿Algo clásico en oro? Ahora el platino se lleva mucho...

Para Mina un anillo de boda no debía estar sujeto a las modas. Debía ser algo sencillo y clásico. Le vantó la vista y sonrió al joyero.

-Lo quiero de oro, sin adornos, no demasiado an cho.

Pusieron ante ella una variada selección de ani llos y no tardó en elegir.

-Este -dijo, sosteniendo entre los dedos un anillo que una mujer podía llevar siempre. Algo cohibida se lo puso y se lo mostró a Yaten.

-¿Te parece bien?

Mina esperaba que él sacase la cartera, pero para su sorpresa le tomó la mano, de modo que sus finos dedos quedaron extendidos sobre los suyos, y pare ció observarla durante una eternidad. El contacto de aquellos dedos elegantes, largos y vibrantes, pro vocó una reacción en cadena que recorrió todo su cuerpo con una intensidad muy superior a lo que ja más había imaginado.

-¿Estás absolutamente segura? -preguntó él fi nalmente mirándola a los ojos.

-Yaten, es el anillo que elegiría aunque fuera a casarme con el sultán de Zanzíbar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo competencia? -dijo él sin apartar de ella sus profundos ojos esmeralda.

-Por supuesto -respondió ella con fingida serie dad-. No deja de suplicarme que me vaya a su ha rén.

-Pues la próxima vez dile que ya estás compro metida -dijo él sonriendo, y se volvió al joyero-. Ha sido sorprendentemente fácil.

-La señorita sabe lo que quiere -asintió el cir cunspecto dependiente-. Y ahora si el señor me deja tomarle la medida...

Mina percibió al instante la tensión de Yaten, que retiró la mano discretamente, aunque ella pudo ver que todavía llevaba el anillo que le había puesto Serena.

-Ahora no hay tiempo, Yaten -dijo apresurada mente para salvar la situación-. Tenemos que ir al banco. Y hay que ir a buscar a Serenity.

Ya en la calle, Yaten se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

-Lo siento, Mina -dijo. Ella posó una mano leve mente sobre la suya en un mudo gesto de compren sión, pero no fue capaz de decirle que no importaba, porque la verdad era que sí importaba.

De vuelta en la oficina, estuvo comprobando que su sustituía iba haciéndose con las riendas del des pacho y fue a recepción a recoger a Serenity.

-¿Es verdad que te vas? -preguntó asombrada la recepcionista.

-Sí, es cierto. Amy me sustituye desde hoy, aun que estaré viniendo a ratos esta semana -dijo des preocupadamente Mina mientras sujetaba a Serenity a la sillita.

-Qué repentino, ¿no? Corre por ahí el rumor de que te casas con Yaten Kou.

Lo dijo como si fuera un chiste, pero Mina no es taba de humor para bromas, y dado que Yaten ya ha bía informado a sus socios, probablemente aliviados al saber que ello suponía una mejora en su organiza ción laboral, no había ningún secreto que guardar.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, de vez en cuando algún rumor es cierto -repuso con naturalidad, y estuvo a punto de añadir que lo apresurado de la boda se debía a que estaba embarazada. De trillizos-. Si alguien pregunta por mí, me voy con Serenity a comprar algo absolutamente deslumbrante para la ocasión.

No consideró necesario aclarar para cuál de las dos era aquel algo «absolutamente deslumbrante».

Yaten volvió a su despacho pero no conseguía concentrarse en el trabajo. Sentado en su escritorio, no dejaba de dar vueltas a su anillo de boda. Había llegado a ser parte de él hasta el punto de que no ha bía reparado en que tendría que cambiarlo por otro.

Un rato antes Mina le había sacado del aprieto cuando él había retrocedido instintivamente ante la idea de un nuevo anillo. Le había tendido una mano ofreciéndole su apoyo en lugar de hacerle los repro ches que merecía. Y todavía sentía en la piel el cá lido roce de sus dedos.

Miró por última vez el anillo y lo guardó en su cartera antes de pulsar el intercomunicador.

-¿Amy? Tengo que salir media hora. ¿Puedes avisar a todos de que retrasamos la reunión sema nal?

-Por supuesto, señor Kou-respondió su nueva secretaria-. Espero que le parezca bien, he hecho una reserva provisional para el martes a me diodía en el Waterside.

-¿Te ha dicho Mina que lo hagas? -preguntó él sorprendido.

-No, ha sido iniciativa mía. Mina me dijo que la utilizara, que era lo que a usted le gustaba. Pero si tiene otros planes la cancelaré.

-¿Y te ha parecido que una comida en el Water side podía ser una sorpresa adecuada?

-Desde luego, señor Kou.

-Bien, confirma la reserva, y pide que pongan una silla alta para mi hija.

-¿Serenity hará de dama de honor? Qué bonito... ¿Quiere que encargue unas flores?

Anillos, restaurante, damas de honor, flores... ¿Qué había sido de la ceremonia sencilla y discreta que había imaginado? De repente pensó que aquello podía no ser tan fácil como había imaginado.

-No, yo me encargaré de las flores -dijo mientras se levantaba-. Estaré de vuelta en media hora.

Para su sorpresa, elegir las flores fue un placer... hasta que al abrir la cartera vio brillar en su interior el anillo. Volvió a ver la sombra de dolor en los ojos de Mina e imaginó lo que sentiría si volvía a ver el anillo algún día, o si lo encontraba en el fondo de un cajón.

No quería volver a ver en su rostro aquella expre sión. Mina merecía su más absoluta fidelidad.

Por ello, en el camino de vuelta a la oficina, de tuvo el coche junto al río y lanzó el anillo a sus pro fundas aguas.

_._

_._

_M_

_y_

_Y_

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Yaten aguardaba en la escalinata del juz gado. Llevaba una pequeña rosa blanca en el ojal, y a su lado Serenity, con su vestido nuevo, jugueteaba con un pequeño ramillete de flo res, inquieto, volvió a mirar el reloj.

-Te dije que no quería llegar tarde -protestó Mina cuando el taxi se detuvo.

-Tonterías -dijo su amiga-. Hay que hacerle es perar un rato para que piense cómo sería su vida si no aparecieras.

Ella había pasado la noche en blanco pensando en lo que podía ser su propia vida si las cosas salían mal. Pero a primera hora de la mañana había llegado un recadero de la floristería con un ramo de rosas y fresias, acompañado por una tarjeta de Yaten que de cía simplemente «Gracias», y su rostro cansado se había anegado de lágrimas.

No había sido fácil ocultar las ojeras con maqui llaje, pero al rato había llegado Rei y la había ayu dado a peinarse y a ponerse el elegante vestido de cachemir color hueso en el que se había gastado su salario de un mes. Finalmente se puso el largo foulard de seda al cuello y dejó los extremos colgando a su espalda, de modo que recordaban lejanamente un velo de novia, y Mina le dio el ramo de flores.

-Bien, ¿qué estás esperando? Cuando te vea no va a poder creer la suerte que ha tenido.

Al bajar del taxi Mina se sentía incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Yaten. Sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó y tomó en brazos a la pequeña.

-¡Cariño, estás para comerte! -le dijo, apretán dola contra su pecho.

-Eso hay que decírselo al novio, querida -bromeó Rei, y se volvió hacia Yaten para presentarse-. Hola. Soy la dama de Mina. Nos conocemos desde la guardería -se volvió e hizo un gesto al hombre que la acompañaba-. Y este es Nicolas, mi prometido. Espero que hoy comprenda que esto es una ceremonia senci lla que no hace daño y siga tu ejemplo.

-No sé si es un ejemplo a seguir -dijo Yaten con una débil sonrisa-. Ahora mismo tengo tanto miedo como el que más. Me he pasado los últimos cinco minutos pensando que no aparecerías -confesó mi rando a Mina.

-El tráfico estaba terrible -intervino Rei diri giendo a su amiga una mirada de complicidad.

-No quiero poneros más nerviosos -dijo Nicolas-. Pero creo que ya ha llegado el siguiente grupo.

Mina se volvió y vio a-una joven pareja radiante, rodeada de amigos, todos felices y sonrientes. Mina sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Rei tenía ra zón. Una boda no debía ser así.

-¿Listos? dijo Yaten, pensando que si el día ante rior alguien le hubiera pedido que describiera a Mina Aino, no habría podido decir gran cosa. Que era una chica agradable, que los vestidos negros que solía llevar no acababan de sentarle bien, que parecía incapaz de controlar su espesa cabellera rubio natural, que tenía unos bonitos ojos...

Pero su llegada al juzgado había roto en mil pe dazos la imagen que tenía de ella.

-Yo, Yaten Kou, tomo a Minako Aino...

Mina lo escuchó formular sus votos con voz grave y solemne. Ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Yo, **Minako Aino**... -su voz nunca había sonado tan débil, pero consiguió llegar al final sin cometer ningún error.

-¿Tienen los anillos? -preguntó el secretario son riente.

Yaten sacó el anillo que ella había elegido y se lo puso en el dedo. Pero cuando Mina iba a volverse, él abrió la mano. En su palma había otro anillo, nuevo y brillante, idéntico al suyo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la alianza que había visto en su mano el día anterior había desaparecido. Los dedos de Mina tem blaron mientras se lo ponía. ¿Habría pensado Yaten en lo que significaba aquello?

-Puede besar a la novia -dijo el secretario.

Yaten vaciló un instante antes de rozar suave mente los labios de Mina con los suyos. Aquel gesto respondía su pregunta.

Al salir del juzgado Yaten preguntó a Rei y Nicolas si querían comer con ellos, y anunció que tenía una mesa reservada en el Waterside. Mina lo miró sin creer lo que oía.

-¿El Waterside? ¿Cuándo organizaste todo esto?

-No fui yo -confesó Yaten-. Fue idea de Amy. Ha empezado a utilizar su iniciativa. Y también ha reservado un coche que ya debería estar en la puerta. ¿Os importa ir saliendo con Serenity? -preguntó a Nicolas y Rei-. Nosotros iremos enseguida.

-Mañana todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad -le dijo Mina en cuanto se alejaron.

-Espero que no. La normalidad era una pesadilla.

-Ya no volverá a serlo -le aseguró ella.

-Quería decirte que estás preciosa. Nunca te ha bía visto con el pelo suelto -dijo con una sonrisa. Mina bajó la mirada. Él tomó su mano y observó el anillo que acababa de ponerle-. Parece un poco soli tario, ¿no crees?

No debía esperar respuesta, ya que metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le puso otro anillo junto a la alianza de oro. Los tres diamantes resplan decían con fuerza bajo el sol.

-Supongo que el sultán de Zanzíbar te habría rega lado un diamante del tamaño de una nuez -dijo sonriendo-, pero pensé que esto sería más práctico.

Mina se echó a reír nerviosamente.

-Es precioso, Yaten. Absoluta, increíble y mara villosamente... práctico.

-Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Nos vamos, antes de que Nicolas y Rei piensen que hemos huido para no invitarlos a comer?

Amy había dado rienda suelta a su naturaleza ro mántica y había contratado una limusina, de forma que había espacio de sobra para los cinco. Mientras Yaten atendía a Serenity, empeñada en subirse en su regazo, Rei alzó una ceja interrogante. Mina movió los dedos ligeramente y vio cómo se abría la boca de su amiga.

Ya en el restaurante los hicieron pasar a un pequeño bar, donde fueron aclamados al grito de «Vivan los no vios». Ante ellos estaban todos los socios de Yaten y los empleados del estudio, entre montones de regalos y bo tellas de champán, ansiosos por darles la enhorabuena.

-Debí imaginármelo -susurró Mina a Rei mien tras todas las chicas las rodeaban ansiosas por ver el anillo-. Sabía que Amy no habría organizado todo esto sin la autorización de alguien.

-¿De Yaten?

Por un momento Mina deseó... rogó por que hubiera sido él. Lo buscó con la mirada y al ver su expresión comprendió que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-No. De alguno de sus socios. Habrá sido idea de Charlie Young, supongo.

Como si quisiera confirmarlo, el mencionado pi dió silencio.

-Mina, Yaten... Sé que pensabais disfrutar de una comida íntima y romántica, y estaréis horrorizados al ver que tenéis que compartirla con un grupo tan escandaloso. Pero no podíamos dejar pasar el mo mento sin desearos toda la felicidad del mundo -un murmullo de aprobación recorrió el bar-. Y de paso podríais contarnos cómo habéis podido mantener vuestro romance en secreto -Charlie alzó su copa entre las risas del grupo-. Por Yaten y Mina.

-Por Yaten y Mina -repitieron todos.

-¡Vamos, Yaten, bésala! -gritó alguien.

Mina percibió que Yaten se tensaba e instintivamente tomó su mano. Una cosa era besarla en el juzgado, ante desconocidos, y otra hacerlo delante de gente que los conocía a los dos, y que había conocido a Serena.

El apretó sus dedos un instante, y entonces se volvio hacia ella y con los ojos clavados en los suyos, alzó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. _Lo _único que rompió el silencio fue el lánguido suspiro de las mujeres.

La fiesta terminó hacia las cuatro. Serenity se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Yaten en la li musina.

-Ha sido muy divertido -confesó él.

-Sí. Han sido muy amables. Mañana mismo les enviaré a todos notas de agradecimiento.

-Tan eficiente como siempre -bromeó él.

-No tanto. Si lo fuera habría descubierto la forma de contarle esto a mi madre sin que mi vida corra peligro.

-¿No le has contado a tu madre que te casabas? -preguntó él perplejo.

-¿Y tú a la tuya?

-Bueno, no. Pero está en una conferencia medio ambiental en Nueva York, y mi hermana está en unas negociaciones con el Parlamento Europeo.

Y no era como si se hubiera casado con otra be lleza de la alta sociedad. Solo era una boda de con veniencia con la buena de Mina.

-¿Quieres que la llame? ¿Que se lo explique? -se ofreció él.

-¡No! -lo último que quería Mina era dar explica ciones-. No. De verdad. Ya lo haré yo. Pero no hace falta que sea hoy.

La tarde, que tanto temía Mina, pasó enseguida aten diendo a las necesidades de Serenity. Finalmente se tumbó agotada junto a la pequeña en su cama y se puso a leerle un largo cuento de hadas. En realidad no tenía ninguna prisa por bajar y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Serenity había insistido en que la bañara Mina, de modo que Yaten se puso unos pantalones cómodos y un polo, abrió una botella de vino, estuvo echando un vistazo a las tarjetas de los regalos, y finalmente, cuando no pudo esperar más, subió a buscarla.

La encontró profundamente dormida junto a Serenity. Ella también parecía una niña, enfundada en una suave sudadera gris. Tomó con cuidado el libro entreabierto que tenía en las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Con mucho cuidado, tomó a Mina en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de invitados. La depositó sobre la cama y le quitó las zapatillas antes de taparla, como tantas veces había hecho con Serenity.

Mina dormía plácidamente. Probablemente no ha bría pegado ojo la noche anterior, igual que él. Pero él estaba acostumbrado.

Cerró las cortinas y se demoró un momento. No le apetecía irse, e involuntariamente revivió el desconcertante momento en que sus labios se habían to cado. Había sido un levísimo roce, y sin embargo, igual que el tacto de su mano cuando se la había to mado en la joyería, aún podía sentirlo en la piel. Dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso, se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a besarla.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

_Hola hola :3 oh perdon por no subir capitulo ayer como prometi, hoy subire los dos la verdad llegue bien cansada de viaje y tenia escuela hoy TwT oh si es estresante el final de semestre._

_gracias por sus reviwes estare contestandolos en un ratito mas y me alegra que les guste la adaptacion._

_Besos_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

.

.

Mina despertó sobresaltada en la oscuridad. No sabía dónde estaba. Entonces todo volvió a su memoria. La boda, la comida, el champán... La habitación de invitados.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, pero se incorporó de inmediato al pensar que quizá Serenity se hubiese despertado. Había sido un día muy movido para ella y había tomado demasiado helado.

Extendió el brazo hacia la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, que cayó al suelo. Si la niña no se había despertado todavía, pronto lo haría. Mientras bus caba la lámpara a tientas por el suelo, cayó en la cuenta de que aún llevaba la ropa que se había puesto para bañar a Serenity. Encontró la lámpara y, tras encenderla, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y frunció el ceño. Lo último que recordaba era que ha bía estado leyendo un cuento a la pequeña. La com binación de una noche en vela, la tensión y el cham pán francés había funcionado como un potente somnífero.

Un principio perfecto para la responsable e infali ble Mina Aino. Los diamantes de su mano refle jaron la luz de la lámpara como recordándole que todo había cambiado. Ya no era Mina Aino, sino la señora Kou. Y vivía en la casa de la primera señora Kou. Nunca podría llamar a aquello su hogar mientras viviera en la habitación de invitados.

Se acercó a la ventana y apartó las cortinas para aspirar el fresco aire de la noche. Miró el reloj. Aún no eran las cinco. En la casa reinaba el silencio, pero se acercó a ver cómo estaba Serenity. La pequeña estaba profundamente dormida. Aceptando el hecho de que ya no iba a dormir más, decidió bajar al piso de abajo y prepararse un té.

Yaten, acostumbrado a dormir con un oído siem pre pendiente de Serenity, se despertó al instante. No era Serenity, pero algo lo había despertado, y momen tos después oyó cómo alguien abría una puerta con infinito cuidado.

Mina. Yaten experimentó una repentina sensación de placer al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Por primera vez desde que era padre tenía a alguien con quien compartir la responsabilidad, las noches en vela cuando Serenity estuviera resfriada, el miedo de no poder darle todo lo que necesitaba.

Temiendo que ella pensara que había puesto toda la responsabilidad de Serenity en sus manos, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Se puso una bata y sa lió al pasillo.

Demasiado tarde. Serenity estaba profundamente dormida, y Mina había vuelto a su cama. Se sintió extrañamente decepcionado, y se demoró un mo mento observando a su hija, la fuente de tanta felici dad y tanto dolor. No recordaba haberla visto dormir tan tranquila en mucho tiempo. Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Volvía a su habitación cuando vio luz en la cocina.

Temiendo que Mina se encontrara mal, decidió ba jar a ver si necesitaba algo, pero al llegar al final de la escalera se detuvo en seco. Mina estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, sorbiendo té de una jarra.

Su pelo había estallado en una cascada de rizos y ondas, y su boca, habitualmente curvada en una son risa, estaba fruncida en un gesto triste y pensativo. Por segunda vez en pocas horas tenía ante sus ojos a una Mina muy diferente de la que él conocía. Y bajo la bata, su cuerpo le recordó que era un hombre.

-Mina, ¿te ocurre algo?

Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y Mina dio un salto haciendo caer la taza, que se de rramó sobre sus piernas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ella, apartándola de la mesa.

-¿Te has quemado? -preguntó secamente-. Quí tate eso...

Empezó a tirarle de los pantalones del chándal para quitárselos, y entonces descubrió que sus ojos podían escupir fuego con la misma facilidad con que sonreían.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

Comprendiendo demasiado tarde que su reacción ante el accidente podía ser malinterpretada, Yaten dio un paso atrás.

-Tienes que quitarte esos pantalones...

-Lo sé, pero puedo hacerlo sola -dijo ella dán dose la vuelta y quitándoselos. Él se dirigió al frigo rífico y sacó una jarra de agua fría.

-Vuélvete.

Mina se dio media vuelta para protestar, pero él empezó a verter lenta y cuidadosamente el agua he lada sobre sus muslos enrojecidos.

-¡Basta! Por favor... Basta -dijo ella entrecorta damente cuando por fin recuperó el habla.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Creo que corro más peligro de congelarme que de sufrir quemaduras. Será mejor que recoja el agua. Si me dices dónde está la fregona.

-Ni hablar. Tú siéntate mientras yo te preparo otro té.

La condujo de nuevo a su silla chapoteando en el agua helada, pero dado que las piernas de Mina esta ban provocándole pensamientos demasiado libidino sos, pensó que era mejor idea no ayudarla a sentarse.

-Lo siento, Yaten. No suelo sobresaltarme tan fácil mente. Y siento haberte gritado por intentar ayudarme.

-Grita cuanto quieras. Estás en tu derecho. Soy yo quien debe disculparte. Te oí bajar y pensé que podías estar...

Enferma. O simplemente desvelada, preguntán dose cómo había podido cometer el error de casarse con él. Los últimos días se había sentido como si es tuviera viendo la luz al final de un largo túnel, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no había pensado cómo se sentiría Mina. La verdad era que se había agarrado a ella como a un clavo ardiendo. ¿Quizá porque era lo más fácil? ¿Porque era la respuesta a sus oracio nes? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta y egocén trico? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para sugerirle que lo pensara mejor. Solo podía intentar que Mina no se arrepintiera de su generoso impulso haciendo cuanto estuviera en su mano porque ella fuera feliz. De repente se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba que acabara la frase.

-Pensé que podías estar preocupada por la reac ción de tu madre ante la noticia.

-Mi madre, mi padre, mis cuatro hermanas ma yores y sus maridos, y varias docenas de sobrinos. Oh, y unas cuantas sobrinas que estarán furiosas por no haber podido ser damas de honor -dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Quizá deberíamos huir del país -sugirió él.

-Un buen plan, si no tuvieras el compromiso del proyecto Maybridge -bromeó ella.

-Lo sé, pero si tu padre va a venir a buscarme con una escopeta de caza...

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú no me has hecho nada malo. Todo esto fue idea mía -Mina bajó la mi rada hacia sus piernas desnudas.

Yaten no pudo dejar de observarlas. Mina no era alta, pero sus piernas no dejaban nada que desear. Eran proporcionalmente largas y bien formadas, y sus tobillos finos y delicados. Contra su voluntad pensó que dos recién casados podían hacer en su no che de bodas algo más que beber una taza de té.

No podía entenderlo. Su libido había estado dor mida durante años. La semana anterior, cuando habían decidido casarse, nada había estado más lejos de su mente que hacer el amor a Mina. Y sin duda a ella tam poco le interesaba en absoluto, o no habría seguido adelante con aquello. Ahora no podía cambiar las re glas del acuerdo solo porque se sintiera inesperada mente excitado. Eso habría sido demasiado egoísta.

-Creía que ibas a sentarte mientras yo preparaba un té.

Mina se sentía súbitamente desnuda. Pensó en echar a correr y refugiarse en su habitación, pero a Yaten parecía no afectarle en absoluto el hecho de que la sudadera apenas le cubriese las braguitas. De hecho en lo único que parecía pensar era en hacer un té. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros decidió hacer lo que habría hecho una buena esposa: buscar la fregona y recoger el agua del suelo.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso -Yaten dejó sobre la mesa dos jarras de té y acercó otra silla para sentarse a su lado-. Viene un servicio de limpieza tres veces por semana para limpiar la casa de arriba abajo.

-Quizá ahora deberían venir una sola vez -co mentó Mina intentando no pensar en lo cerca que es taban. El calor corporal de Yaten le erizaba el vello de su muslo-. De lo contrario voy a tener demasiado tiempo libre.

-No te preocupes, Serenity te mantendrá ocupada.

-Eso es verdad. ¿No va a ninguna guardería?

-Una de las niñeras la llevaba a un centro infantil de juegos en Upper Haughton - Yaten apartó la mi rada y su mandíbula se tensó imperceptiblemente-. Allí fue donde Serenity descubrió que los demás niños no tenían niñeras, sino madres. Creo que entonces fue cuando empezó a ponerse tan difícil.

Mina sintió el impulso de tomar su mano, pero es taba empezando a darse cuenta del conflicto emo cional en el que se debatía Yaten.

-Bueno, ahora tiene una madre -dijo tomando en sus manos la taza de té caliente-. Espero no decepcionarla. Por cierto, de un momento a otro va a des pertarse. Debería darme una ducha y ver si encuen tro algo que ponerme. Hice las maletas con tanta prisa que todavía no sé dónde tengo nada.

Se levantó de la silla y Yaten la observó mientras cruzaba la cocina, vagamente preocupado por su ines perada reacción ante una mujer a la que creía conocer tan bien. Él sabía lo que podía esperar de aquel matri monio, ¿pero por qué había tomado ella tal decisión? No lo había hecho por tener una bonita casa o una vida desahogada. Ni para evitar las lágrimas y los excesos de chocolate que acarreaban las relaciones convencio nales. ¿Le habría roto el corazón algún estúpido que no había sido capaz de ver lo que tenía delante? Quizá te nía miedo de volver a sufrir algo parecido y había deci dido conformarse con una relación de amistad.

En aquel momento se prometió que Mina no la mentaría su decisión, que él sería el mejor amigo que hubiera tenido jamás.

-Te aseguro que no tengo por costumbre dormir vestida -dijo ella mientras recogía sus pantalones empapados del suelo.

-Eso fue culpa mía. Quizá debería haberte des pertado, pero dormías tan plácidamente...

-¿Dormida, yo? -Mina se puso en pie y se volvió lentamente-¿Plácidamente?

-Estabas leyendo un cuento a Serenity, ¿recuerdas? Debía ser muy aburrido, porque las dos os quedasteis dormidas, y pensé que estarías más cómoda en tu cama -a Yaten no le pasó desapercibido el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. ¿La avergonzaba que él la hubiera llevado a su cama? No era como si la hubiera llevado a la de él, o le hubiera quitado la ropa. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para confesarle que la había besado-. Solo te quité los zapatos. Espero que no te parezca mal. Mina tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué iba a parecérmelo?

-Pareces un poco... desconcertada -Yaten dudó un momento-. ¿No te han dicho nunca que tienes unos pies preciosos?

-Continuamente -dijo ella intentando bromear-. La gente me para por la calle para decírmelo.

-Y dicen que los ingleses son reservados -co mentó él sacudiendo la cabeza y ocultando una son risa-.

No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeños que son. Tus pies.

Incapaz de ocultarlos, Mina retrocedió hacia la puerta.

-Creo que voy a darme esa ducha.

-Mejor que sea fría -comentó Yaten según se ale jaba. Ella se volvió y lo miró sin entender nada-. El agua caliente puede irritarte las piernas.

-Ah, sí -dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa-. Ya se me había olvidado.

Yaten la vio salir dignamente de la cocina y echar a correr escaleras arriba. Se quedó allí sentado un largo rato, sonriendo y pensando que había sido un principio maravilloso para un nuevo día.

Al rato oyó a Serenity chillar de júbilo al ver apare cer a Mina, y cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que pre pararse para un nuevo día de trabajo. Y seguramente haría bien en seguir su propio consejo acerca de la temperatura de la ducha.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Yaten asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Serenity.

-Mina, tengo una reunión a primera hora, así que me voy ya. Estaré de vuelta hacia las siete.

Mina, que acababa de descubrir que vestir a una niña de tres años con ganas de jugar era mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba, se levantó de un salto.

-¿Y tú desayuno? Es la comida más importante del día.

El café, el zumo de naranja, los cereales, los hue vos... Todo aquello que una esposa perfecta prepa raba a su marido cada mañana. Yaten sonrió, tomó a su hija en brazos y la besó.

-Estoy acostumbrado a desayunar solo. Tú pue des desayunar con Serenity -se volvió hacia ella sin soltar a su pequeña-. Esta mañana ha sido muy agradable.

Por un momento Mina pensó que iba a besarla a ella también, pero dejó a Serenity en el suelo y se diri gió a la puerta.

-Si voy a retrasarme te llamaré. Adiós, Serenity, sé buena.

-Tú también -respondió sonriente la pequeña.

-Que tengas un buen día -murmuró Mina.

El desayuno se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y a las nueve en punto llegaron dos señoras en una furgoneta amarilla y se pusieron a limpiar la casa con una destreza aterradora. Mina de cidió que su madre podría esperar un día más y que un paseo la ayudaría a aclararse la cabeza y a decidir qué iba a decirle. Instaló a Serenity en su sillita y se dispuso a explorar Upper Haughton.

Amy asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

-Yaten, tiene una llamada personal. ¿Se la paso aquí?

-Sí, por favor -dando por sentado que era Mina, se sujetó el teléfono contra el hombro mientras se guía examinando un plano-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No lo sé, señor Kou -replicó una voz de mu jer secamente-. Para eso lo llamo, para que me lo explique.

-Disculpe -Yaten se apartó de la mesa de di bujo-, ¿Quién es?

-Luna Aino. ¿Su suegra? -aventuró la voz.

-Mina la ha llamado.

-No, señor Kou, y dado que no tengo forma de localizarla para que me confirme la noticia de que mi hija pequeña se casó ayer, lo llamo a usted.

-Señora Aino...

-¿Es cierto?

-Sí, pero en realidad... -lo que realmente pen saba Yaten era que debía tener esa conversación con Mina, pero a la señora Aino no parecía intere sarle su opinión.

-¿Está embarazada?

-No.

-Entonces quizá pueda explicarme por qué deci dió casarse con tanta prisa y sin la presencia de un solo miembro de su familia.

-En este momento no, estoy en mi despacho, se ñora Aino -dijo Yaten, que no pensaba dar ningún tipo de explicaciones delante de sus emplea dos-. ¿Puedo llamarla en un par de minutos?

-Se lo agradeceré.

Yaten salió del estudio y mientras se dirigía a su despacho llamó desde su móvil a Mina. Respondió el contestador automático.

Cuando llegó a casa, Yaten había perdido la cá lida y agradable sensación con la que había empe zado el día. De hecho estaba bastante furioso. Había tenido que cancelar dos reuniones y enviar a un delegado a una tercera. En dos años y medio Mina la secretaria nunca le había fallado, y parecía que en un día de matrimonio la señorita Jekyll se había convertido en la señora Hyde.

**Al **abrir la puerta principal oyó risas infantiles procedentes de la cocina. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Parecía que no había ocurrido ningún desas tre. Peroal abrir la puerta de la cocina tuvo que replantearse su conclusión. Hablar de desastre podía ser una exageración, pero Mina, a quien parecía que hubieran arrastrado de los pelos por un barrizal, estaba a cuatro patas frotando el suelo con un cepillo. Sobre una vieja manta, con el morro pegado al suelo y una actitud claramente sumisa, había un cachorro lanudo de dudoso origen. Serenity, sentada en su sillita dominando la escena, reía alborozada.

-¡Papá! -gritó extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

-No, cariño, todavía no puede venir -suspiró Mina levantando la vista hacia la niña-. Y espero que tarde unas horas más.

De repente observó que la niña no la miraba a ella, sino a algo o alguien que estaba a su espalda. Volvió la cabeza y vio en el umbral de la cocina a un ejecutivo tremendamente atractivo con traje con chaleco y expresión de desconcierto.

-Oh, no -gimió Mina.

-Yo también me alegro de verte -dijo Yaten mientras se dirigía hacia Serenity.

Por un momento Mina pensó que era una pesadi lla. El perro. El barro. Y Yaten que llegaba a su casa y se encontraba no con el remanso de paz que espe raba, y que ella le había prometido, sino con el caos más absoluto. ¿Pero por qué había vuelto tan pronto? Nunca le había visto abandonar la oficina antes de las seis.

-He estado intentando localizarte todo el día-dijo mientras desataba a Serenity de su sillita-. ¿Dónde demonios estabais?

Mina se contuvo para no decir lo que estaba pen sando, y se repitió que quizá él tuviera su parte de razón.

-¿Quieres la historia completa, o te la resumo?-preguntó poniéndose en pie y echándose hacia atrás los húmedos mechones de pelo que le colga ban sobre la cara.

-Creo que de momento me bastará con el resu men.

-Bien, veamos -Mina se dirigió al fregadero a la varse las manos, y él la siguió a una distancia pru dente-. Esta mañana, después del desayuno, llegó el equipo de limpieza. Entre el ruido de la aspiradora y que molestábamos dondequiera que nos pusiése mos, decidí que sería una buena idea llevar a Serenity a dar una vuelta, a echar un vistazo al pueblo, la ofi cina de correos, la tienda... Pero no habíamos dado cuatro pasos cuando este felpudo con patas decidió que quería acompañarnos -Yaten miró al perro, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre su aspecto-. In tenté que nos dejara en paz, pero no hacía más que salirse a la calle, y tuve que agarrarlo. Podía haber habido un accidente, Yaten.

-¿Por eso te lo trajiste a casa? -preguntó él al zando una ceja con incredulidad.

-¡No! Bueno, sí, pero eso fue después. No tenía collar, ¿sabes?

-Pues ahora lo tiene.

Aquello estaba resultando muy difícil, pensó Mina. Pero había que mantener la calma.

-Pregunté en la tienda y en la oficina de correos, y en el pub, pero nadie lo conocía.

-En esta zona los perros suelen tener pedigrí. Suelen ser dálmatas y labradores bien cuidados. No creo que muchos vecinos estuvieran dispues tos a admitir la propiedad de esta desgracia de perro.

-Es muy cariñoso -dijo ella a la defensiva-. Mira, lo llevé a la policía, me dijeron que segura mente lo habían abandonado. Y me sugirieron que lo llevara a la Sociedad Protectora de Animales. Y eso fue lo que hice, pero empezó a gemir cuando nos íbamos, y entonces Serenity también empezó a llo rar.

El cachorro se había acercado reptando hasta que su morro estuvo tocando el pie de Mark.

-Y tú también te echaste a llorar -aventuró él le vantando la vista.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que no -repitió él escéptico-. ¿Todo esto significa que ahora tenemos perro?

-No podía hacer otra cosa, Yaten -dijo ella enar cando las cejas-, ¿Estás muy enfadado?

-¿Enfadado? -Yaten contempló a la dulce y en cantadora mujer que _lo _miraba como si fuera a echarlos a ella y al perro de la casa, y se sintió como un ogro-. ¿Cómo voy a estar enfadado? Has hecho lo que haces siempre. Ves una necesidad y la cubres. Primero Serenity, luego yo, y ahora el perro.

Al menos ahora sabía cuál era su lugar.

-Es un perro muy bueno, papá -dijo Serenity entu siasmada-. Se llama Bob. ¡Ven aquí, Bob! -el cachorro se levantó y empezó a mover la cola frenéti camente-. Y en el parque se puso a perseguir a un pato y se tiró al estanque. Había agua por todas par tes.

-Gracias, Serenity -dijo Mina con un suspiro. Las cosas ya no podían ir peor-. No sé cómo me había olvidado de eso -Yaten hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír-. Lo bañé fuera, pero se escapó antes de que terminara.

-Entró en casa y se sacudió el agua por toda la cocina -añadió Serenity innecesariamente gesticulando a su alrededor-. ¿Ves papá?

-¿Seguro que tú lo bañaste a él? -Yaten extendió una mano y limpió una mancha de barro de la meji lla de Mina-. Supongo que todo esto explica que no hayas comprobado si había mensajes en el contesta dor.

-Oh, Dios. Has intentado llamarme. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿No ibas a telefonear a tu madre? Mina se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Lo haré ahora mismo. En cuanto me duche.

-Demasiado tarde, Mina. Me ha llamado ella a primera hora de la mañana. Parece que te llamó para charlar anoche. Una de tus hermanas espera un bebé. ¿Lita?

-¿De verdad? Qué bien, llevaban mucho tiempo intentándolo. Lo siento. ¿Qué más?

-Oh, digamos que todo. La chica del departa mento de cuentas que se ha quedado tu piso le contó a tu madre la sorpresa que había sido para todo el mundo, y que era muy romántico que te hubieras ca sado con tu jefe.

-Oh, Yaten. Cuánto lo siento. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿Qué podía decirle? Le dije la verdad - Mina sin tió que su rostro se vaciaba de sangre-. Que te había pedido que te vinieras a vivir conmigo y no quisiste, y que entonces nos casamos.

-Oh. ¿No le dijiste nada más?

-Lo demás es asunto nuestro, Mina.

-Sí, sí, claro -asintió ella y tragó saliva-. ¿Y ella se conformó con eso?

-Eso sería mucho decir, pero cuando le hablé de Serenity pareció calmarse.

Había algo que se estaba callando.

-¿Y...?

-Y le sugerí que viniera a cenar con tu padre para que nos conozcamos.

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

Hola :3 aqui dejando tres capitulos por los dias que debo u.u disculpas, contestare los reviews la proxima vez con la escuela no tengo tiempo TwT .


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**.**

**.**

A CENAR? -Mina tragó saliva nerviosamente-. Algún día. Les habrás invitado a cenar algún día para que os conozcáis -Yaten no respon dió-. Por favor, no me digas que los has invitado a cenar esta noche.

-No te lo diré si no quieres, pero van a estar aquí a las siete y media -dijo él despreocupadamente mientras dejaba a Serenity en el suelo y acariciaba al perro-. Tuve que hacerlo, Mina, tu madre pensaba que estábamos ocultándole algo.

-¡No! ¿Por qué iba a ocurrírsele algo así? -Mina dejó escapar un gemido de angustia-. ¿Has dicho a las siete y media?

-Eso he dicho. Pero no te preocupes, he encar gado a Amy que llamase a un servicio de catering para que traigan una cena para cuatro a las ocho y media.

-¿Una cena de encargo?

-Claro. Es lo que hacía siempre Serena...

¿Serena? Quizá aquel matrimonio no era el ro mance del siglo, pero ella era algo más que el pálido reflejo de la esposa muerta de Yaten.

-Yo no soy Serena -dijo Mina entre dientes.

-No -dijo él echando una mirada a su alrededor-. Serena jamás habría dedicado media hora, y mu cho menos medio día, a un perro callejero.

-Bueno, te aconsejé que pusieras un anuncio para encontrar la mujer perfecta, pero era demasiada mo lestia para ti, y te conformaste conmigo. Atente a las consecuencias -dijo Mina conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas-. Mi madre me recordará durante el resto de mi vida que mis cuatro maravillosas herma nas son capaces de atender a sus hijos, sus maridos, sus fulgurantes carreras y sus perros y aún les sobra tiempo para prepararles una cena a sus padres.

-Tus hermanas llevan casadas más de veinticua tro horas -le recordó Yaten-. Tu madre comprenderá que tenías otras cosas que hacer además de cocinar.

-¿Por qué? Tú te has ido a trabajar esta mañana. Nada ha cambiado.

Aquello era un golpe bajo. ¿Qué había hecho él para provocar aquella reacción? Comprendía que Mina no estuviera completamente feliz con el arre glo, pero ella misma lo había propuesto. Sin em bargo, al recordar cómo se le había iluminado el ros tro al oír que su hermana esperaba un bebé, se preguntó cuántas cosas más se le habrían pasado. Quizá hubiera debido dedicar más tiempo a los deta lles de su acuerdo y menos a felicitarse por su buena suerte.

-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente-. ¿Volvemos a in tentarlo? ¿Desde el principio? Saldré de casa, daré una vuelta al pueblo y cuando regrese te diré: «Hola, cariño, ya estoy en casa. ¿Te ha ido bien el día?» Y tú dirás: «No me hagas hablar», pero me lo contarás. Y yo diré: «Pues espera a que te cuente lo que me ha pasado a mí...» - Yaten extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo a Mina volver el rostro hacia él-. ¿No vas a sonreír ni un poco?

-No... Quiero decir, sí -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-. Yaten, de verdad siento lo del perro, y el caos de la cocina. Y ha hecho un hoyo en tu maravilloso jardín.

Su jardín. Su cocina. Su casa. Y no había mejo rado mucho las cosas exigiéndole una explicación sobre el hecho de que no hubiera atendido el telé fono. Mina era su esposa, no su secretaria, y tenía que empezar a tratarla como tal.

-Nuestro maravilloso jardín, Mina. Esta es nues tra casa, y nuestro perro.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella levantando la vista-. ¿Puede quedarse?

-Ahora tiene un hogar -dijo Yaten-. Y yo también.

-Pero...

-Pero nada -la frente de Mina se había fruncido en un preocupado gesto de ansiedad, y Yaten extendió instintivamente la mano para alisar aquellos pliegues con su pulgar. No quería verla sufrir por que la cocina, por primera vez, no pareciese salida de una revista de decoración. Siguiendo un impulso, posó un leve beso en su frente-. Una casa inmacu lada es una casa donde nunca pasa nada, Mina -dijo lo bastante cerca como para ver claramente las dimi nutas pecas doradas que salpicaban su nariz-. Cré eme, lo sé muy bien.

El comedor estaba listo para recibir a los invita dos. Bob se comportaba como un perro bien educado, y Serenity estaba cenada, bañada y llevaba su vestido nuevo.

Mina se recogió el pelo en la nuca con un pasador de ébano y se observó con ojo crítico en el espejo. Se alisó el sencillo vestido de punto gris y se puso el anillo de diamantes que le había regalado Yaten junto a la alianza.

Pero aquello no bastaría. Su madre era muy ob servadora. Y su padre, que llevaba treinta años ejer ciendo la medicina, tenía una aterradora capacidad de percibir cualquier cosa que no marchase bien. Por eso dedicó los últimos quince minutos a erradi car hasta el mínimo rastro de su presencia en la ha bitación de invitados.

Pero haría falta algo más, dado que su madre querría ver toda la casa. Se deslizó en el dormitorio de Yaten, y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como si fuera una ladrona. Dejó el cepillo de plata que había heredado de su abuela sobre la antigua có moda y añadió unas cuantas horquillas y un tarro de crema hidratante. A continuación pasó al baño y puso su cepillo de dientes junto al de Yaten.

Finalmente se volvió hacia la cama. El ligero beso que él había posado sobre su frente había disparado su imaginación, y por un momento apretó el provocativo camisón de seda contra su mejilla e imaginó que Yaten deslizaba los tirantes sobre sus hombros hasta que la prenda caía silenciosamente al suelo sobre sus pies. El acariciaba su cuerpo, _la _to maba en brazos y la tendía sobre la enorme cama que dominaba la habitación...

El ruido de los neumáticos del coche de su padre al pisar la gravilla del sendero la sacó de su ensoñación. Sin perder un momento puso el camisón bajo una de las almohadas de modo que se viera sobresa lir ligeramente. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo.

Yaten vio aparecer a Mina en el salón. Por un mo mento experimentó la misma sorpresa que cuando la había visto aquella misma mañana. Sintió el im pulso de decirle que estaba preciosa, pero probable mente ella se lo habría tomado como una cortesía, y no era eso lo que pretendía.

-Creía que ibas a ponerte el mismo vestido que ayer -dijo en cambio.

-El vestido de ayer no es adecuado, Yaten. Me queda un poco ancho. Sin embargo este cumple a la vez dos funciones -explicó ella pasándose una mano por la plana superficie de su abdomen. Era un gesto inocente, pero Yaten no pudo evitar fijarse en su esbelta cintura y en las suaves curvas de sus ca deras-. No oculta nada, y de esa forma ratificará lo que le dijiste a mi madre, que no estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí -Yaten hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar en su cuerpo-. Pero has dicho que cum plía dos funciones.

-Nada distraerá su atención de esto -Jane levantó la mano izquierda y movió los dedos mostrando los diamantes-. Todo el mundo sabe que no hay nada como el carbono puro para demostrar la sinceridad de los sentimientos de un hombre.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¿Sabes? Estoy muerto de miedo -confesó Yaten-. ¿Quieres darme la mano?

-¿Cómo, así? -inquirió ella tomándola entre sus dedos.

-No, creo que deberíamos ser más convincentes -dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí y pasándole un brazo por los hombros antes de abrir la puerta.

Apretada contra la camisa recién planchada de Yaten, Mina sintió el contacto de su cuerpo, el suave perfume de su aftershave, la calidez de la mano que la atraía hacia sí, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar el habla.

-Mamá, papá, os presento a Yaten.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**.**

**.**

HUBO UN breve momento de tensión cuando Yaten estrechó la mano a sus padres. -Oh, ven aquí -exclamó su madre a conti nuación, dándole un gran abrazo-. Estás maravi llosa. ¿Y quién es esta niña?

Serenity, escondida tras las piernas de su padre, se mostraba cohibida, pero Bob llegó meneando la cola a recibir a los invitados, y Mina aprovechó el mo mento para sacarlo al jardín. Su padre la siguió.

-Tu madre estaba muy preocupada, Mina -dijo mientras observaban a Bob perseguir a una mariposa-, pero ahora veo que se equivocaba. Nunca te había visto tan feliz.

Lo era. Y resultaba tremendamente patético que un simple beso y el brazo de Yaten alrededor de sus hom bros hicieran que el mundo pareciera maravilloso.

-Sí, todo es... -hizo un gesto con el brazo abar cando todo lo que los rodeaba- es maravilloso.

-Entonces me siento feliz por ti, aunque no haya podido llevarte del brazo al altar.

Por suerte Bob eligió aquel momento para volver corriendo y demostrarles su alegría.

-¡No, Bob! ¡Abajo! -Mina se lo sacudió de en cima-. Lo siento, es nuevo. Estaba abandonado.

-Está feliz con su nueva familia -intervino Yaten, que llevaba una bandeja con champán y copas-. Y entiendo cómo se siente -descorchó la botella y sir vió las copas-, Luna... Artemis...

-Gracias. Estaba diciéndole a Mina que sentía no haberla llevado al altar, como a sus hermanas.

Yaten dio a Mina su copa con una mirada que hizo que le ardieran las entrañas.

-Lo siento, pero no podía esperar -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En aquel momento Mina recordó que todo era una pantomima. Como el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. De repente el mundo perdió todo su brillo. Respondió automáticamente al brindis de su padre, y tras dar un sorbo a su copa la dejó sobre la mesa para tomar en brazos a Serenity.

-¿Mina?

Todos estaban mirándola.

-Perdón, ¿decíais algo?

-Les estaba diciendo a tus padres que deberían quedarse a pasar la noche. Diles que tenemos espa cio de sobra. Es absurdo que se vuelvan esta noche en el coche hasta su casa.

Mina estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el champán. ¿Yaten no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Una cosa era mostrarse convincente, y otra buscar problemas.

-De verdad, no podemos -dijo su padre, antes de que su madre se dejase convencer-. Tengo que trabajar mañana, pero tenéis que venir un fin de se mana a vernos para que Yaten conozca al resto de la familia y lo celebremos adecuadamente. A Serenity le encantará. Habrá muchos niños, y estamos a la orilla del mar.

-No podemos dejar solo a Bob -intervino Mina antes de que Yaten dijera alguna estupidez.

-Podéis traerlo. Un perro más no se notará. Y en la playa podrá desfogarse. ¿Qué tal dentro de dos semanas?

-Me parece maravilloso -dijo Yaten sin darle tiempo a inventar otra excusa-. Serenity no tiene primos, será algo totalmente nuevo para ella. ¿No crees, Mina?

Era exactamente lo que ella había dicho desde el principio. Serenity necesitaba una familia, y la suya era perfecta. De no ser por el pequeño detalle de que su matrimonio era una farsa.

-¿No tienes familia cercana, Yaten? -intervino su madre.

-Mi madre y una hermana. Las dos están muy ocupadas arreglando el mundo, y no tienen demasiado tiempo para algo tan trivial como la vida fami liar. Y la madre de Serenity era hija única. Sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeña y la crió su abuela. De modo que Serenity y yo siempre he mos estado solos... Hasta ahora.

-Bueno, quizá Serenity tenga pronto un hermanito -sugirió su madre.

-Por Dios, Luna, deja respirar a tu hija -dijo su padre, cambiando de conversación con su des treza habitual-. Una maravilla de casa, Yaten. No es peraba que vivierais en una casa antigua. He visto algunos de tus diseños, y me imaginaba que tendrías una ultramoderna y minimalista de cristal y acero, algo en la línea de tu trabajo.

Solo Mina reparó en la imperceptible expresión de dolor que atravesó el rostro de Yaten.

-Si me disculpáis, voy a ver qué pasa con la cena -dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer en la casa.

-Yo voy a acostar a Serenity. Mamá, ¿quieres acom pañarme? Te enseñaré la casa.

Mina se recostó contra la puerta después de ce rrarla.

-Bueno, ha sido... diferente.

-Yo lo he pasado muy bien -dijo Yaten-. Son muy agradables.

-Nunca he dicho que no lo fueran. Solo dije que nunca he estado a la altura de lo que mi madre espe raba de mí. ¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubieran acep tado tu invitación y se hubieran quedado?

Sin esperar su respuesta, se sacudió los zapatos malhumorada y se dirigió al salón para recoger las tazas de café.

-Deja eso. Ven aquí y descansa un momento -dijo Yaten sentándose en el sofá y dando unas palmaditas a su lado.

Pero Mina no estaba de humor para más engaños. Ahora estaban solos, no había necesidad de fingir. Las leves caricias, las miradas de complicidad... Lo había hecho muy bien. Sus padres no habían sospe chado nada. Pero estaban de nuevo solos, unidos por la conveniencia hasta que la muerte los separase. No había por qué seguir fingiendo... hasta dentro de dos fines de semana.

-Y lo que es peor -insistió reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-, ¿qué piensas hacer durante nuestro largo fin de semana con la familia? Como supon drás, tendremos que compartir la habitación de invitados.

Él pareció reflexionar muy seriamente sobre el problema.

-¿Ponerme un pijama? -aventuró finalmente. Aquello ya era demasiado. Ya había tenido bas tante por un día.

-Tienes razón. Esto puede esperar. Me voy a dor mir. No olvides sacar a Bob al jardín.

Estaba llegando a la puerta del salón cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando como la típica esposa de toda la vida a cuyo marido le da igual que esté despierta o no al subir al dormitorio. Muy apro piado.

-Mina... -dijo él cuando llegaba al umbral. Mina se volvió y lo vio tendido en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados-, Que duermas bien.

Yaten no podía dormir. Había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando una mujer estaba furiosa con uno. Aquellas emociones encontradas que se evaporaban con ese tipo de sexo que comienza como una discusión y termina en un ardiente, dulce y apasionado acto de amor.

Y la única mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Mina. No lo comprendía. Una semana antes ni si quiera pensaba en ella como en una mujer, y ahora llevaba su perfume dentro, incluso en su propia cama, y sentía el tacto sedoso de su piel en los de dos.

El relámpago de rabia en sus ojos cuando había mencionado a Serena. La tierna mirada de sor presa cuando la había besado en la frente. Y la ima gen que había contemplado al verla por primera vez aquella mañana, con aquellos labios suaves y carno sos que pedían a gritos que los besaran.

¿Cuántas veces a lo largo del día había estado a punto de besarla? Al menos media docena. Y cuando ella se había retirado indignada había tenido que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr tras ella y llevarla en volandas a su cama.

Comprendiendo que no iba a poder dormir se le vantó de la cama y empezó a pasear por la habita ción. Aquel tipo de respuesta no se producía de un día para otro. No con alguien con quien uno había tratado varios años. Debía haber estado ahí, cre ciendo oculta, como los bulbos que crecen bajo tie rra desarrollando fuertes raíces y florecen a los po cos días de salir a la luz.

La belleza de Mina no era convencional. No era el tipo de mujer que hace volverse a los hombres, pero su ternura y su generosidad eran capaces de revivir un corazón moribundo, y a diferencia de la belleza, no se marchitarían nunca.

Ya tenían la «RLP», la relación a largo plazo, ba sada en la confianza y el respeto. Simplemente tenía que florecer y convertirse en algo más profundo. Y lo que él tenía que hacer era mostrarle sus senti mientos, y ayudar a Mina a olvidar el dolor que la había impulsado a aceptar una relación platónica.

Recordó lo que ella había dicho de los diamantes. Podían ser convincentes, pero no para ella. Haría falta algo más valioso, un gesto personal, algo que ella no pudiese malinterpretar.

De repente pisó algo. Se agachó y recogió de la moqueta una horquilla. ¿Entonces Mina había estado en su dormitorio? Quizá por eso su presencia flotaba en el aire.

Dejó escapar un suave gruñido al comprender que había esparcido sus posesiones por la casa para que no sospechase su madre. El cepillo, las horqui llas... Se acercó de dos zancadas a la cama y al le vantar las almohadas llegó hasta él el delicado per fume de su camisón. El camisón de Mina estaba en su cama. La mera idea hizo arder en su interior un deseo que creía muerto.

Se puso la bata y bajó a su estudio. Podía ir ade lantando trabajo, ya que era evidente que no iba a pegar ojo durante el resto de la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**.**

**.**

LA VIDA de casada es mucho más dura de lo que parece -dijo Mina en respuesta a la pre gunta de Rei. Estaba aprovechando la au sencia de Serenity para ordenar el despacho de Yaten mientras hablaba sujetando el teléfono con el hom bro. Yaten debía haber estado enseñándole algo a su padre, ya que había planos por todas partes-. Mis padres vinieron a cenar anoche.

-Lo sé. Tu madre llamó a la mía y está muy en fadada porque no se lo conté. Espero que haya va lido la pena -dijo Rei, pero Mina no contestó-. Así que sigues en el cuarto del servicio.

-¡Por favor! Es la habitación de invitados. Pero tienes razón. Esto va para largo. De hecho mi plan de demostrar que era la esposa perfecta se desmo ronó el primer día.

-¿Discutisteis?

-Sí. No. No lo sé.

-Entendido.

-No fue por nada personal. Todo empezó porque encontré un perrito en la calle...

-Por Dios, Mina -exclamó Rei después de oír la historia completa-, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿No eres capaz de ver un problema y pasar de largo?

¿Cómo Serena?

-Parece que no.

-Pues creo que tu Yaten es un héroe, puedes de círselo de mi parte.

-Y aún no has oído lo peor. Mis padres nos han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Para una reunión familiar en toda regla.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-Piénsalo, Rei.

-Oh, ¿el problema es que tendréis que compartir una cama de matrimonio? ¿Y por qué esperar al fin de semana? cariño, ponte ese camisón de seda ne gro, suéltate el pelo y plántate delante de él. Lo ten drás en tus manos, te lo aseguro.

Según colgaba el auricular, vio que había en la papelera un plano roto en pedazos. No era nada espectacular, no tenía nombre ni número de proyecto. Solo una fecha, de seis años atrás. En cuanto em pezó a recomponerlo identificó una casa que le ha bía llamado la atención en Upper Haughton aquella misma mañana al llevar a Serenity al pueblo a su centro infantil.

Al pasar por delante se había detenido a contem plarla, y en aquel momento había salido de la casa una mujer con dos niños y se habían saludado.

-Tuvimos muchísima suerte -le comentó la mu jer-. Esto era exactamente lo que buscábamos, aun que supongo que no le gusta a todo el mundo. El ar quitecto la construyó como sorpresa para su novia, pero ella se había encaprichado con una casa geor giana que había visto, y al parecer no hubo más que hablar.

Entonces había intuido que la casa era obra de Yaten. Ahora, al ver el plano de la casa en la que ha bía puesto su corazón, sintió ganas de llorar.

-El centro infantil va a hacer un mercadillo de ropa usada el domingo, Yaten. He estado revisando mi ropa, y he pensado que tú podías tener algo que ya no te sirva.

Yaten levantó la vista. Los últimos días Mina se había mostrado distante y reservada. Se ocupaba de todo a la perfección, pero había algo que no iba bien. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella corría a hacer algo que aparentemente no podía esperar ni un momento.

-Te lo advierto, una vez que entras en el círculo social del pueblo, ya no hay forma de salir. ¿Aún no te han enrolado en el comité de actividades del ayuntamiento?

-No voy a participar en el mercadillo, Yaten. Al menos esta vez -dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos-. Además este fin de semana estamos comprometi dos, ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto. Entonces será mejor que no rega les tu pijama -bromeó él sin poder evitarlo.

-Espero que tú tengas alguno -inquirió ella.

-No estoy muy seguro.

Mina hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Hasta en tonces no había comprendido a lo que se enfrentaba, cuánto seguía amando a Serena. Qué necia había sido al pensar que algún día podría ganarse su amor.

-No tenemos por qué ir, Yaten -dijo por fin, ofreciéndole una salida-. Puedo inventar cualquier excusa.

-No, sabes que nos esperan. Se supone que es un secreto, pero han planeado una gran fiesta. Así que había hablado con sus padres.

-Oh.

-No te pongas tan trágica -dijo él sonriendo-. Te prometo que no roncaré...

-¡Basta ya! -saltó ella-. ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y tomarte esto en serio?

-Oh, ¿así que es serio? Yo creía que hablábamos de un simple mercadillo. Bien, pues encontrarás toda la ropa de Serena en uno de los cuartos de arriba. Llévate lo que quieras. Seguro que se vende mejor que mis camisas viejas.

Mina lo miró asombrada. Y era comprensible, porque él mismo estaba asombrado ante lo que acababa de decir. Aquello era algo que tenía que ha ber hecho mucho antes, pero nunca hubiera sospechado que podía ser tan fácil.

Sin una palabra, Mina se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Yaten la oyó subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde había media docena de habitaciones que servían principalmente de trasteros. Al cabo de un momento subió tras ella. Mina es taba ante un gran armario en el que colgaba la sofis ticada ropa de diseño que había pertenecido a Serena.

-Supongo que esto será un éxito en el mercadillo -comentó simplemente.

Mina había esperado encontrar unas cuantas bol sas de ropa. De buenas marcas, por supuesto. Serena Kou no debía vestir cualquier cosa. Pero la realidad iba mucho más allá. Le costaba imaginar que una mujer pudiese tener tanta ropa tan elegante.

-Pero no puedes... No puedo... -Mina sacudió la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

-¿Por qué? Solo es ropa. Si quieres quedarte tú algo... -ella negó con la cabeza-. Por supuesto.

-Háblame de ella, Yaten -dijo por fin. «Mués trame el fantasma».

-¿Quieres que te hable de Serena? -Yaten pare ció reflexionar un momento-. Serena es lo que ves a tu alrededor, Mina. La casa, la ropa, la perfección en todo. Supongo que fue su obsesión por la perfección lo que acabó matándola.

-Pero si se ahogó... -dijo ella desconcertada.

-Padecía depresión postparto, Mina. No fue un accidente.

-Oh -Mina no pudo evitar un estremecimiento-. No lo sabía.

Yaten le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Ven, vamos abajo. Mañana haré que se lleven todo esto.

-No -Mina lo miró a los ojos-. Déjame a mí. Pero no lo llevaremos al mercadillo. No quiero que la gente hable de Serena, que manoseen sus cosas-. No sería... correcto.

-No sé si merezco esa consideración por tu parte, Mina. Pero gracias.

De nuevo en el salón, tenuemente iluminado, Yaten sirvió dos copas de brandy y le ofreció una a Mina, que la aceptó con gesto ausente.

-Éramos la pareja ideal, ¿sabes? -dijo él con un leve dejo de amargura-. Lo teníamos todo, dinero, posición social, estilo... Y por un tiempo eso fue su ficiente. Entonces Serena decidió que quería tener un hijo. Todas sus amigas los tenían. Era un acceso rio fundamental. Resplandecían durante el embarazo, daban a luz y pasaban el resultado a una niñera para que se lo cuidara. Todo parecía muy fácil.

-¿Y tú qué pensabas? -preguntó Mina mirándolo muy seria.

-¿Yo? Estaba encantado. Feliz. Era como si el mundo fuera mío -dio un largo sorbo a su copa-. Los primeros meses todo fue bien. Ella disfrutaba de la atención de todo el mundo, leía libros sobre bebés... Iba a ser la madre perfecta. Pero de re pente... -sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño-. No lo sé. Fue presa del pánico. Al principio era muy di vertido, pero la realidad era demasiado dura para ella, e intentó darle la espalda. Me culpó a mí, por supuesto. Y tenía razón. Serena era como una fi gura de cristal perfecto. Exquisita, pero muy frágil. Debí imaginar que no lo resistiría.

-Yaten...

-El embarazo no la había afectado mucho, pero de repente empezó a sufrir ataques de nervios. Jamás me he sentido tan impotente como entonces -Yaten se asomó a las profundidades de su copa-. Los últimos tres meses fueron un infierno, pero pensé que al nacer la niña todo cambiaría. Y lo que hizo fue empeorar. Perdió el interés por todo. Hasta por su aspecto.

Mina tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía llo rar. Él necesitaba que fuera fuerte y que escuchara hasta el final.

-No quería tocar a Serenity. Ni siquiera podía verla. Contratamos a una niñera, pero no podía sustituirla. Yo hacía lo que podía, pero mi trabajo empezaba a resentirse. Quizá si la madre de Serena hubiera vi vido las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Mina pensó en su madre, en cómo había estado siempre al lado de sus hermanas. Y de ella misma. Como una tabla de salvación.

-Sí -dijo pensativa-. Una madre hace que todo sea diferente.

-Era incapaz de enfrentarse a aquella criatura que dependía totalmente de ella. Estaba desesperada por escapar. Cuando unos amigos le sugirieron que pasara un par de semanas con ellos en el Mediterrá neo pareció ver el cielo abierto. Que Dios me per done, pensé que le haría bien. El sol, el mar... Le en cantaba nadar.

-Pudo ser un accidente, Yaten. Incluso los nada dores más expertos pueden verse en dificultades.

-Me envió una carta. La llevó a la oficina de co rreos y la certificó para estar segura de que llegaría a su destino. Cuando la recibí ella ya había muerto.

-Yaten, lo siento...

El asintió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Fue el último acto de una perfeccionista. Dejar una nota habría sido demasiado escandaloso. Todo el mundo se habría enterado de que había fracasado en la prueba más importante para una mujer. La maternidad. La carta solo era para mí, decía que lo sen tía...

-Yaten, no fracasó. Necesitaba ayuda.

-Y no unas vacaciones -concluyó , no busco excusas. Fui yo quien fracasó, como marido -dijo tomando la mano de te prometo que esta vez no fallaré, Mina.

Por un momento Mina creyó que iba a abrazarla. Ello hubiera significado que todavía había esperanzas. Pero Yaten se levantó al oír a Serenity llamarlos desde su habitación.

-Está entusiasmada con lo del fin de semana. Se muere de ganas de conocer a sus nuevos primos. ¿Te importa subir con ella? Yo sacaré a Bob a dar una vuelta.

Mina hubiera querido gritar para sacudirse la frus tración, pero comprendió que necesitaba estar a so las.

-No lo dejes meterse en los charcos -dijo simple mente.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba sentada junto a la ventana. Era una noche cálida y silenciosa, y se podía oler la mar de selva en el jardín de la casa de sus padres.

Yaten había tenido la consideración de quedarse abajo con la excusa de sacar a pasear a Bob antes de subir a acostarse, dándole así a ella tiempo para me terse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar en todo el día. La noche anterior había esperado a que volviera, pero él debía haber dado un largo paseo en compañía de sus recuerdos. Y en el camino hacia la casa de sus padres Serenity había reclamado toda la atención. Entre historias y juegos, el viaje se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y al llegar la cena estaba preparada y la familia en pleno ansiosa por conocer a Yaten.

Pero ahora iban a quedarse solos, y Mina lo tenía todo planeado. Él solo tenía que besarla. Ella haría el resto. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír unos sua ves golpes en la puerta. Varios segundos después se abrió y Yaten entró. El corazón de Mina martilleaba en su pecho.

-¿Estás dormida? -entonces la vio junto a la ven tana-. Oh.

-No enciendas la luz -murmuró ella sin volverse, y extendió una mano hacia él-. Hay una zorra en el jardín. Ven aquí.

Por un momento pensó que no iba a acercarse, pero él tomó su mano y apoyó la rodilla en el alféi zar de la ventana, asomándose a las sombras.

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí -señaló ella. Él se acercó más. Su pecho tocó la espalda desnuda de Mina-. Está con sus cachorros. ¿Los ves, Yaten? -dijo volviéndose hacia él.

Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable a la luz de la luna, sombras blancas y negras, como el negativo de una vieja foto.

-Sí -dijo él-. Los veo -entonces se inclinó hacia ella y la besó tan tierna y brevemente que ella no tuvo tiempo de responder-. Vete a dormir, Mina.

-Yaten...

-Mañana, Mina. Duerme. No te molestaré.

Había pasado su oportunidad. Dando gracias a que las sombras ocultaban su sofocante vergüenza, Mina se apartó de él y se tendió en el lado más lejano de la cama, dándole la espalda. Pero no habría sido necesario. Él mantuvo su palabra, y se quedó sen tado junto a la ventana, mirando a la noche.

En cuanto al día siguiente, ¿qué podía importar? Él había dejado clara su posición desde el principio, aunque en su ingenuidad ella hubiera pensado que podía ganarse su corazón.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Por Dios, Mina, ¿aún no estás arreglada? Hemos quedado con tus hermanas en menos de una hora.

-Es una comida de sábado en el pub, tampoco hay por qué vestirse de etiqueta -en ese momento reparó en que, efectivamente, su madre vestía sus mejores galas.

-Te equivocas, querida. Lita ha encontrado un restaurante nuevo maravilloso, y no es un sitio donde se pueda ir en vaqueros. ¿Por qué no te pones esa preciosidad de vestido que llevaste en tu boda?

-No...

-Por favor, haz un esfuerzo, Mina. Haz como tus hermanas.

-Por el amor de Dios, mamá. Probablemente he cometido el mayor error de mi vida y lo único que te interesa es que esté a la altura de mis hermanas.

-¿Qué error?

-Yaten no me quiere. Pensé que podía conseguir que...

Su madre la abrazó y toda la verdad brotó de sus labios como un torrente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -su madre le acarició una mejilla-. No necesitas que yo te diga lo que vas a hacer, querida. Vas a subir a tu habitación, te vas a poner tu precioso vestido y...

-No puedo.

-Sí, Mina, claro que puedes. No tienes elección. Ellos te necesitan. Yaten fue honesto contigo, y tú has aceptado como hija a una pequeña que te adora,

-Y yo a ella.

-Por supuesto. Igual que yo te adoro a ti. Y sé que no los abandonarás a ninguno de los dos.

-No.

-Puede que esto no sea el romance del siglo, Mina, pero en un matrimonio hace falta mucho más que eso. Hace falta trabajo y compromiso, y a veces hay que mantener el tipo.

-Ojalá pueda ser tan buena madre para Serenity como tú lo has sido para mí.

-Antes me preocupaba mucho, Mina, pero algo debo haber hecho bien. Eres fuerte. Y serás una ma dre maravillosa para Serenity. Y tendrás tus propios hi jos. Date un poco de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Eso quién puede saberlo? -su madre miró el reloj y dejó escapar un gemido de pánico-. Vayamos paso a paso. Por ahora tienes veinte minutos.

-¿Por qué paramos aquí? -Mina miró a su alrede dor al ver que su madre aparcaba delante de la igle sia-. ¿Qué hacen todos estos coches aquí?

-Algo de la parroquia... -dijo su madre vaga mente, como si fuera suficiente explicación-. Acabo de acordarme de que tenía que darle un recado al pá rroco. Será un minuto. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu abuela? Siempre le contabas tus problemas cuando eras pequeña.

-¿Crees que ella tendrá una respuesta? Su madre, que iba a salir del coche, se detuvo y posó una mano sobre la suya.

-No pierdes nada por preguntar.

-No -Mina salió del coche, rodeó la iglesia y se dirigió al rincón del cementerio donde estaba enterrada su abuela. Pero allí ya había alguien.

-¿Yaten? Creía que os habíais ido a la playa -dijo desconcertada. Él no iba vestido como para ir a la playa. Llevaba un traje color crema, una camisa del mismo color que su vestido de cachemir y una corbata que ella misma le había regalado-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Anoche...

-¡No!

-Anoche deseaba más que nada en el mundo ha certe el amor, Mina. Sentía una necesidad de ti que sé que no sentiré jamás por otra mujer.

No era una buena respuesta, pero Mina ya había olvidado su pregunta.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? No podía ha bértelo puesto más fácil.

-Porque lo había hecho todo mal.

-No...

-Sí. Acepté tu generosa oferta sin pensarlo dos veces. Debería haberme dado cuenta entonces, ¿no crees? ¿Qué hombre se casaría con una mujer que no le importa? Podía haber contratado una niñera in terna mucho antes, pero no quería compartir mi casa con nadie. Y sin embargo desde el momento en que me preguntaste si te estaba proponiendo matrimo nio, no pude pensar en otra cosa. Me parecía... per fecto.

-Yo te manipulé. Sabía que no pondrías el anun cio, pero pensé que si te metía la idea en la cabeza...

-Estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, y me repe tía que tú debías tener una buena razón para conformarte con algo así. Pensé que alguien te había roto el corazón y no querías volver a sufrir algo parecido - Yaten tomó su mano-. Pero no era esa la razón, ¿verdad?

Todas las defensas de Mina habían caído. Solo quedaba decir la verdad.

-Solo ha habido un amor en mi vida, Yaten. Te quise desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez.

-Y yo creo que te he amado desde antes de sa berlo. Quizá desde el día en que entraste en mi vida, tomaste a Serenity en tus brazos y dejó de llorar.

Así que lo recordaba.

-Un hombre indefenso y su bebé -dijo ella con infinita ternura-. Entonces supe que me romperíais el corazón, pero no sentí el verdadero dolor hasta anoche.

-Lo de anoche fue diferente.

-¿En qué, Yaten? ¿Cuál fue la diferencia?

-Que quería demostrarte lo que realmente signi ficas para mí. Empezar de nuevo. No como una pa reja que se ha casado por conveniencia y que acaba en la cama simplemente porque está ahí -Yaten tomó sus manos y las apretó entre las suyas-. Todas las personas que queremos y nos importan están es perando en esa iglesia... para oírnos pronunciar los votos ante Dios. Para ser testigos de nuestro matrimonio, no como un trámite más, sino como una ver dadera alianza, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-¿Tú has organizado todo esto? -consiguió decir Mina.

-Con la ayuda de tus padres, tus hermanas y Rei. Incluso he conseguido arrastrar hasta aquí a mi madre y mi hermana. Te quiero, Mina, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Eres mi esposa en los papeles. Ahora te pido que lo seas, en cuerpo y alma.

Ella alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro.

-Siempre lo he sido, mi amor. Solo estaba espe rando a que te dieras cuenta.

-Entonces no hagamos esperar más al párroco.

Rei y Serenity los esperaban a la puerta de la igle sia. Rei la abrazó y le dio un espléndido ramo de flores. Serenity esperaba con un pequeño almohadón de terciopelo para llevar las alianzas.

-Puede besar a la novia -anunció el sacerdote cuando hubieron formulado los votos matrimonia les. El beso tierno y prolongado de Yaten encerraba la promesa de que aquello solo era el principio de su matrimonio.

Mina se volvió y tomó en brazos a Serenity. Yaten la tomó de la mano y los tres se dirigieron a la salida. En la puerta de la iglesia, se detuvo y volvió a be sarla.

-¿Sabes? -murmuró-. Me gusta mucho tu fami lia, pero creo que preferiría no pasar la luna de miel con ellos.

-Podemos irnos a casa.

-Podemos -asintió él-. O también podemos dejar a Serenity y a Bob con tus padres e irnos unos cuantos días a París -Yaten entreabrió su chaqueta para que solo ella pudiera ver los billetes que sobresalían del bolsillo interior-. ¿Qué piensa usted, señora Kou?

-Creo que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Él le enjugó una lágrima de la mejilla.

-No. Eres la mujer más valiente, más honesta y más fuerte del mundo. La suerte es toda mía.

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí, ángel mío?

-¿Ahora sí que podré tener un hermanito?

Yaten miró a Mina alzando una ceja y ella se rubo rizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

-Haremos lo posible, cariño, te lo prometo. Todo lo posible.

** Fin. **

.

.

M

y

Y

.

.

_Hola :) bueno aqui con el final de esta corta historia, espero que les haya gustado._

_aunque es demasiado corta u.u para mi fue linda._

_Gracias por sus Reviews a _

**_Demencia, ShelydeKou,naiara1254,patty81medina e Isabel ._**

**_un beso._**


End file.
